Stuck In The Moment
by AspiringMythbuster
Summary: He's always on the road, it's affecting their relationship, but as soon as he walks through the door, it's all worth it.


**This is my first fic so please forgive my writing skills.**

**Disclaimer: I do not, I repeat, do not own anything WWE, Vince McMahon own everything. Oh how I envy him.**

* * *

Stuck In The Moment

Randy, Sam & Alana

"He's always on the road, but the moment he walks through the door, it's all worth it."

This is in Sam's POV.

The alarm clock rang, I pushed the button and rolled out of bed. I walked into Alana's room and I said softly, "Baby, wake up. Time for school." Alana's eyes opened slowly and she asked me, "Are you bringing me to school? Or is daddy taking me?" My heart sank. "Baby, daddy's still not home from work. I'm driving you." She started sobbing, "Daddy can never bring me to school, my friends always get brought to school by their daddies..." Her tears began running down her cheeks. "I will talk to daddy later, I'll ask him when he csn go drop you off to school, okay babe?" "O-o-o-okay mo-mo-mommy." I wiped the tears off her face and kissed her on the forehead. "Okay, now go eat your breakfast and get dressed." She sat down an startes eating her cereal, I walked into the kitchen and picked up the telephone, I dialed Randy's phone number.

"Hello?"

"Randy, we need to talk, it's about Alana."

"Why? Did she get hurt?"

"No, not physically anyway, she just stopped crying."

"Why was she crying? Did somethjng happen at school?"

"No. She was crying because of you."

"Why?"

"She wants you to drop her off at school like all the other dads..."

"Oh. Well, I try to when I can, give me a break, I'm working hard-"

"I know Randy, but you're hurting our daughter in the process... maybe you could ask Vince for more off-time or something."

"Sam, I've been working for years to get to where I am, to be on every show, to be in the spotlight. You expect me to just throw that out the window?"

"This isn't about your career, this is about Alana!" That came out louder than I intended.

Alana came in the kitchen, she said, "Mommy, what's wrong?" "Nothing honey, just daddy on the phone." "Can I talk to daddy? PLEASE?" Damn it, she was using those big, cute eyes... "Fine, Randy, Alana." I handed the phone to Alana. I didn't tell her that we were arguing... it wouldn't help in any way.

"Daddy?"

"Hey baby, how are you?"

"I'm okay... when can you come back home?"

"Soon baby, I promise."

"You always say that."

"I know Alana, but this time is different. I promise to drop you off at school everyday I'm home. That okay with you?"

"Really? Pinky promise?"

"Pinky promise."

"Okay daddy, I love you."

"I love you too baby, see you soon."

"Okay, bye daddy." And with that, she gave the phone back to me. Alana then left the kitchen.

"You better keep that promise Randy. You've disappointed her one-too-many times already."

"Trust me Sam, I won't let her down."

"Okay then, bye."

"Bye Sam, I love you."

"Love you too, Randy." Then I hung up.

I put Alana into the back seat of the car and strapped her seat belt on, I slipped into the driver's seat and turned the engine on. We got to Alana's school and I kissed her goodbye, she walked into the buliding and I made my way home.

I needed to clear my head so I decided to go shopping. As I entered the mall, I saw a bunch of kids in Randy Orton mercandise and they were belting out his theme song. I couldn't help but smile. Then I thought to myself, _How could I take that away from him?_

Before we had Alana, we already knew it would be this way..., lost in my thoughts, I almost walked into a pole. Oops.

After shopping, I went into a coffee shop, after ordering, I sat down then suddenly I heard someone say, "Samantha? Samantha Orton?" I turned around and it was Shawn Michaels, "Oh, hello Shawn, yup, it's me, Sam." I gave him a smile. "May I?" "Sure, no problem." And he sat down. "So what bring you here all alone?" "Just clearing my head, Alana is at school and Randy is still on the road." "Ah, I see. So how're you?" "I'm good. Shawn, you mind if I ask you a question?" "Shoot.", he said with a smile. "How'd your family deal with you being on the road all the time?" "Well, it was tough. Cause a few arguments, sometimes the kids would miss me too much, but it's the price we all pay for being in the business." I sighed, "Yeah, I guess you're right." "Just hang in there, you'll get through it, don't you worry." "Thanks Shawn, I really appreciate it, I should probably go now, gotta fetch Alana from school in a bit." "Okay, bye Sam." We hugged and waved goodbye.

That talk helped a lot, I know that I'm not the only wife feeling this way, so with my mood better, I decided to make my way to Alana's school.

I heard the bell ring and Alana came out and into my arms,we climbed into the car and then I said, "Hey sweetheart, how was school?" "It was okay, when can daddy come home?" "I'm not sure Alana, daddy is very busy." "He's always busy..." "Yes baby, I know, but he's working hard so we can have all the things we need." "But I need daddy! I never see him anymore!" Tears were forming in her eyes again. I'm not sure how much she can take anymore. I had an idea, "Baby, how bout you call daddy and give him a piece of your mind." I was smirking, like how Randy does. "Okay, can I use your phone?" She asked me, the tears never came down. Bingo. I dialed the number and handed the phone to Alana, I told her to put it on speaker.

Randy picked up, "Hello? Sam?"

"Daddy?"

"Oh, hey baby, how was school?"

"That can wait daddy, I need to give you a piece of my mind first."

"What?" Randy sounded confused.

"Daddy, you need to come home. We miss you. You need to spend more time with me and mommy. You need to bring me to school and bring me home. You need to tell me bedtime stories and you need to bring me to buy lots of Barbie dolls!" I was laughing in the background. Randy sounded taken aback, "Well, uh, Alana, baby, I, um... I'll see what I can do, okay sweetie?"

"Okay daddy. Call me back later, I love you."

Randy laughed, "Love you too baby, love you Sam."

I said, "Love you too babe- wait. You knew I was there?"

"Of course. You're in the car and the phone's on speaker. I'm your husband, remember?" He said in a playful tone.

"Well okay then, love you." Then we both hung up. I looked at Alana and thought to myself, _Yeap, you're definitely our daughter_, I smiled. "I'm so proud of you, Alana. Your daddy may come home next week because of what you said to him." She was beaming with happiness. "I just really want daddy to come back, mommy." "I know honey, I know."

And then we were home. We had dinner then we went to bed the next morning, the alarm clock rang and I heard Alana's voice, "Wake up, mommy. Wake up." I said, "Gimme five more minutes, baby." "She said wake up, Sam." Wait, that was Randy's voice. I shot up from the bed, rubbed my eyes and it was my daughter in my husband's arms, they had huge grins on their faces and now I had one too. "You're here?" "NOOOOOO... Yeah." Randy said. He put Alana down and I hugged him tight, "I can't believe you're here right now." "Well, I am." And he kissed me softly on the lips. "Uhg. Gross." Did Alana just say that? "Haha, well, get your butts moving, I have to drop Alana off to school." Alana got ready faster than she ever did before. Next thing we know, we're at the front door. Then Randy says, "Hold on," He opens the door and reveals a huge tour bus. "What the-" I stopped mid-sentence. "I bought this so you guys can come on the road with me, even got Alana a personal tutor so she won't miss any schoolwork." "Oh My Gosh, Randy, it's beautiful." I kissed him on the lips. Alana was ecstatic. "You're bringing me to school with that?" "Do you want me to?" Randy asked. "YES." Alana said and she jumped into his arms. He took my hand as we all boarded the bus.

THE END.

* * *

**So there you have it.**

**Hoped you liked it.**

**Reviews we be very much appreciated.**

**Thanks, you are awesome :)**

**AspiringMythbuster x**


End file.
